dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 9
Dragonhollow Newsletter #9 was the ninth issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''OuttaTime is Out of Time'' f you didn’t know already, Dragonhollow is a server with very few rules that result in players getting banned. Some rules are pretty obviously, like the server plugin telling you to not spam chat, but recently a player by the name of OuttaTime has been caught advertising another server on the Dragonhollow forums. Although it might not seem as much harm, advertising another server does violate one of the few rules which Dragonslayer upholds greatly.Through various screenshots and witnesses confirming the deed, the co-owner HyperSilence temporarily banned the offender for 5 days. It just goes to show you that Dragonhollow does in fact enforce its rules and that the community’s concerns don’t go unheard. ''DragonSlayer Draftee'' There have been many new faces to Dragonhollow and not all are keen to knowing the reputations each player has. The forums has large collection of information in regards to player records where you can judge them for yourself. But with that out of the way, one of the more well known band of players, known as the DragonSlayers, have had another addition to their group. The man of the hour himself is known as Darren and has been seen traveling with Calp0l on his way to the DragonSlayer base. So be wary of the newcomer as he makes his presence known and English is a bit of a second language to him. ''Liberating Leaderboards'' With the end of the month coming soon to an end, players have been attempting to claim a spot on the leaderboards for top survivor and voting. With the prize pool being so high, many players have focused primarily on surviving and not taking many risks that could cost them their seat on the boards. For some time, Calp0l has remained dominant on the leaderboard with a gap difference of 100+ days to the runner up. However, upon coming close to breaking his streak of 400 days, his progress has been stopped. As mentioned in a previous article, the Dragonslayers had recruited another member and were escorting him to their base. However, along their journey, Calp0l had a bit of a rough encounter in the nether, where he died to lava as a result of a ghast fireball. Runner ups on the survivor board look rather hopeful, as the number that once lingered over them, became a new goal and the fight for the first seat spot now seemed possible. ''Hyper's Hype'' So awhile back, HyperSilence hinted at the potential of clan events. To a majority of players, this seemed like an interesting proposal as there wasn’t really much practicality in the clan system until now. However, with no actual date or confirmation the event itself could just be hype. However, when asked Hyper responds that it may come out, but that he’s just one person and that it is being worked on in the background. So we will continue to wait until more information is disclosed on the issue. ''Polling for Power'' ''Disclaimer: This Is A Fun Section (Read the Panda newsletter if you want just news)'' A new survey on the forums has appeared, but instead of the typical topic of “What you enjoy about the server”, we get a poll in terms of how the server will be run in the future. Although loosely worded, the “new owner” hinted by the poll itself can be seen as none other than HyperSilence himself. So with whatever the future holds with the server, we can hope that development continues to happen and not drastically change what we know to be Dragonhollow. Category:News Category:Newsletters Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter